


maybe the popularity contests we won were the friends we made along the way

by strawberrykiwibanana



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Champions (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel 616, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter, alternate universe-dc and marvel take place in the same universe, but it's more of typical internet bs, canon is relative, do you ever write something so self indulgent?, is this metafiction?, it's really loving underrated characters hours, possible cyberbulling?, this might be metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykiwibanana/pseuds/strawberrykiwibanana
Summary: Official Young Hero Team Popularity Poll ThreadWelcome guys, gals, and n-b pals! It’s that time of year again! Time for Hero Magazine’s annual Young Hero Team Popularity Poll! Who will take it this year? I’m sure many of you are thinking “Teen Titans, duh?” and normally, you’d be right. But this year’s been huge for teen hero teams. No, the Young Avengers aren’t back together, sorry, but we did get a new team in the form of the Champions! Will they beat out the Teen Titans for this year’s Best Young Hero Team? Or will the Teen Titans be victorious once again? We’ll have to wait and see. You can cast your vote here starting on Monday and for fourteen days after. Happy voting.---In a world where the Avengers and Justice League exist side by side, Kamala Khan is determined to spread her message and have the Champions win a major popularity poll. Somehow she makes new friends along the way.
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Duke Thomas, Kamala Khan & Miles Morales, Kamala Khan & Tim Drake, Kamala Khan/Miles Morales, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Viv/Riri Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	maybe the popularity contests we won were the friends we made along the way

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just... have an idea that so self-indulgent you have to write it? That's what this is. DC and Marvel take place in the same universe, and it is very much based on the comics version of each- the version of Marvel here is very much Marvel 616, not the MCU, though I'll probably add in some things related to the movies and games for both as well. Some of the formatting is messy due to Ao3. I'll fix it in time.
> 
> Enjoy!

**r/superheroing posted by u/mellonlord 1 hour ago**

**Official Young Hero Team Popularity Poll Thread**

Welcome guys, gals, and n-b pals! It’s that time of year again! Time for Hero Magazine’s annual Young Hero Team Popularity Poll! Who will take it this year? I’m sure many of you are thinking “Teen Titans, duh?” and normally, you’d be right. But this year’s been huge for teen hero teams. No, the Young Avengers aren’t back together, sorry, but we did get a new team in the form of the Champions! Will they beat out the Teen Titans for this year’s Best Young Hero Team? Or will the Teen Titans be victorious once again? We’ll have to wait and see. You can cast your vote **here** starting on Monday and for fourteen days after. Happy voting.

**(350 Comments)**

**bboobboom** 223 points

I miss the young avengers

**supermansundies** 102

same. I think we can write them in?

**giggle_freakneak** 40 points

is there a point? they haven’t been active in a while.

**jjjlivesinmybasment** 5 points 

ya like who cares about them anyway lmao

**bboobboom** 2 points

I care :/

**SlothBaby** 193 points

\--

what about the champions?

**captianamericasbuns** 10 points

who cares

**jjjlivesinmybasment** -5 points

lmao right

**HaveYouMetNed** 102 points

idk, I kinda like the champioms

**captianamericasbuns** 30 points

champioms

**jjjlivesinmybasment** 4 points

champioms

**HaveYouMetNed** 3 points

*champions. didn’t even let me edit it.

**captianamericasbuns** 50 points

welcome to reddit

**jui22y** 73 points

new teams never win first year

**supermansundies** 53 points

new teams never win at all.

**bboobboom** -5

young avengers did…

**jjjlivesinmybasment** 23 points

bro no one cares

**bboobboom** 0 points

:/

**BadMachine1999** 67 points

i like the champions

**SlothBaby** 19 points

thank you!

**jjjlivesinmybasment** 12 points

simp

**BadMachine1999** 3 points

you don’t even know if they’re a girl??? dick much.

**jjjlivesinmybasment** -6 points

doesn’t matter lmao. simp simp simp simp simp

**yummothy442** 43 points

those are a lot of words for “women find my repulsive and i never shower”

**jui22y** 9 points

IM WEEZING

**NellieBly** 8 points

do people still say “pwnd”? because I think that would be an adequate term for what just happened.

**yummothy442** 3 points

no, but I appreciate the sentiment.

\------

**SlothBaby**

I always forget how terrible reddit is, then i log on again

**BadMachine1999**

we’re both boo boo the fool

**SlothBaby**

we really are

**5 notes**

#when will we learn

\------

**SlothBaby**

superhero tumblr, what are the chances of someone other than the teen titans winning the hero magazine poll?

**lesbiancaptainmarvel**

the young avengers did a few times but they disbanded a few years ago. no one else has come close to their level of popularity.

**bubblinedischorse**

op ships supercap and writes rpf

**lesbiancaptainmarvel**

op is literally like 16 and this post has nothing to do with her ships

**SlothBaby**

thanks, tumblr

**23 notes**

#this post had nothing to with discourse???? #why be in the superhero fandom if rpf bothers you that much???

\------

**@Sloth_Baby (supercap first mate)** at least the young heroes poll isn’t as much of a blood bath as the adult heroes poll.

**@BadMachine1999 (ms marvel #1 stan)** if I ever have to see a superman vs captain america argument again, it will be too soon

\------

**@msmarvelofficial (Ms Marvel’s Official Twitter)** good morning jersey city and happy monday!

**@heatherheather (and heather)** have a good day ms marvel! my little sister loves you!

**@msmarveloffical (Ms Marvel’s Official Twitter)** aww, tell her I love her too!

**@heatherheather (and heather)** <3

\------

**@kamalaaa_slothy (kamalaaa)** wait we had chemistry homework

**@nakiaconakia (نقية)** kamala

**@kamalaaa_slothy (kamalaaa)** im dead

**@sapphicsaint32 (zoe :P)** rest in pepperoni

**@nakiaconakia (نقية)** I literally mentioned it to you on Saturday and you said you were working on it. what were you doing all weekend?

\------

**@Sloth_Baby (supercap first mate)** I have never been so happy chemistry is my last class

\------

**THE CHAMPS ARE HERE**

**Ms Marvel** : anyone see the Hero Magazine Young Hero Popularity Poll yet?

**Ms Marvel** : It just went live and we’re doing pretty good numbers

**Viv** : I’ve heard of it but I don’t understand the purpose

**Ms Marvel:** every year, Hero Magazine does a whole bunch of poles of the most popular heroes and hero teams. it’s a giant popularity contest but they do things like interview the winners and give them a big dinner at the end of the year.

**Ironheart:** hero magazine? that’s on the nose

**Ms Marvel:** they’ve been around since the justice society days. the name stuck.

**Spider-Man:** teen titans always win the young hero team category tho

**Ms Marvel** : the young avengers won a few times before they disbanded

**Ms Marvel** : wait. big brain idea.

**Spider-Man** : please inform us, oh fearless leader

**Ms Marvel** : what if we won

**Nova** : we’d get a fancy dinner

**Ms Marvel** : Yes, but that’s not it!

**Brawn** : the interview

**Ms Marvel** : yes!

**Ms Marvel** : the champions are all about encouraging people to make changes in their local communities! that’s why westress never punching down! because we want to uplift.

**Ms Marvel** : the interviews for the winner normally end up trending on a whole bunch of websites and is seen everywhere. imagine what that could do for sharing our message!

**Spider-Man** : we’d be going against the current, though. the teen titans are super popular.

**Ironheart** : Nadia, Amadeus, and I could probably whip something up pretty easily to get our name everywhere.

**Brawn** : honestly, I coud just do it right now

**Nova** : coud

**Wasp** : coud

**Spider-Man** : coud

**Viv** : coud

**Ironheart** : coud

**Ms Marvel** : coud

**Brawn** : I MISTYPED

**Wasp** : 6th smartest person on earth, everyone

**Ms Marvel** : I get what you’re saying riri but that feels almost like cheating

**Ms Marvel** : if we win, it has to be fair and square

**Ms Marvel** : that’s how we got our name out there to begin with

**Ms Marvel** : we can do it. we can beat the teen titans.

\------

**@danidanikahart (The Danicast)** It’s that time of year for Young Hero fans! Hero Magazine’s Young Hero Teams Popularity Poll! Normally I go for the #teentitans, but I’m really feeling the #champions this year. What says you, Twitter?

**@milesmachinema (miles)** definitely the champions

\------

**In His Arms**

**Fandom** : Superhero RPF, Avengers RPF, Justice League RPF

**Author** : SlothBaby

**Rating** : T

**Characters** : Superman, Captain America

**Pairings** : Superman/Captain America

**Summary** : When Captain America and Superman team up together to save the planet, they expected it to be a one-time thing. Somehow, they keep meeting.

**Tags** : slow burn, like super slow, welcome to rarepair hell, do you ever look at a whole bunch of superman/captain america interviews and think they should kiss, i accidently started a massive ship, are you proud of me ammi

Words: 80324 Chapters: 21/? Comments: 870 Kudos: 5432 Bookmarks: 431 Hits: 113028

\--

_Chapter 21: What happens after_

Chapter Summary: Superman and Captain America go for dinner and finally talk about what happened in Gotham

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter; school’s been crazy and this chapter was really fighting with me. Next chapter should be up a lot sooner! Enjoy!

(also hey, are you guys voting in this year’s young hero team poll? I am! I’m voting for the Champions)

\--

**Comments (43)**

**NellieBly** Great chapter as always!

**hollyuchiha** aaaaaaaaaahhhhh you cant just leave us on a cliff hanger like this!!! update soon!!!!!!

**hawkegardian** did they just kiss??? did they just KISS?????? DID THEY JUST KISS??????????

**sixseasofseven** this fic got me to ship superman and captain america together. i hope you know that. i can’t watch justice league/avengers press conferences without thinking of superman and captain america staring longingly at each other. this is your fault.

**jui22y** this took you 3 months to get to us but you delivered. thank you queen.

**fullesthouse** this is actually really good and I hate it

**yummothy443** told you

**uuwwuu111** this ship is fukcing terrible and so is this fic

**jui22y** literally grow the fuck up

\------

**SlothBaby**

chapter 21 of in his arms is up! you can read it **here**.

**8 notes**

#i didnt mean to take 3 months! #irl stuff just keeps getting in the way #my fics #fic: in his arms #supercap

\------

**lesbiancaptainmarvel**

I love how @ **SlothBaby** will just disappear for like 2 or 3 months and just comes back with quality content. we stan.

**3 notes**

#and she’s like super young? #meanwhile im 20 with no idea what im doing with my life

\------

**avengemyanus**

the young avengers are in 2nd place in the poll and they haven’t been active for almost 2 years. their power.

**wonderwomenismom**

I agree but I wish I didn’t have to read your url with my own two eyes

**320 notes**

#on one hand: yay young avengers #on the other hand: that url is cursed #cw: cursed content

\------

**superboyrobinimpulse**

does any else remember young justice

**justwannabemee**

I do.

**781 notes**

#does everyone just forget when they won the young hero team poll? #superheroes #young justice

\------

**BadMachine1999**

voting for the champions for the young hero teams poll!

**SlothBaby**

same! they’ve inspired so many people this year and them winning will really allow their message to spread further. vote for the champion’s **here**!

**198 notes**

#vote vote vote #superheroes #champions

\------

**Ms M**

**Ms M:** webs!!!

**Ms M** : I just realized I follow like none of your social media???

**Ms M** : other than your official one

**Me:** ya?

**Ms M:** I need them so we can coordinate our promotion schedules!

**Me:** k

**Me:** give me a sec

\------

**Bro (Ganke)**

**Me:** she wants my socials????

**Bro (Ganke)** : who?

**Me:** MM

**Bro (Ganke):** I thought you were over her

**Me:** apparently not.

**Bro (Ganke):** Miles

**Bro (Ganke)** : have you ever told MM that you like her?

**Me** : kinda? not really? there was some truth serum involved.

**Me** : but I really value her as a friend and don’t want to make things awkward when she rejects me

**Bro (Ganke)** : How do you know she’s going to reject you if you never confess?

**Bro (Ganke)** : You’re a great guy Miles and anyone would be lucky to have you

**Me:** …

**Me:** bro <3

**Bro (Ganke)** : bro <3

**Me** : give her the socials?

**Bro (Ganke)** : give her the socials

\------

**Ms M**

**Ms M** : webs?

**Ms M** : webbssss

**Me** : sorry had to handle something real quick

**Me** : it’s all good

**Me** : @milesmachinema on all social media

**Ms M** : got it! I’ll follow now!

\------

**Bruno <3**

**Bruno <3**: you do know he’s going to realize it’s you when you follow him, right

**Bruno <3**: your real name is in your username

**Me** : um

**Bruno <3:** kamala

**Me** : shit

\------

**kamalaaa** followed you

\------

**kamalaaa  
@kamalaaa_slothy**

**miles:** MM????

**kamalaaa** : shit

**kamalaaa** : so I may not have thought this out

**miles** : im guess guessing your real name is kamala khan since that’s what in your bio

**kamalaaa** : this isn’t how I expected to unmask in front of you

**kamalaaa** : it was a lot more dramatic in my head

**miles** : wait

**miles** : im looking at your pfp and

**miles** : aren’t you one of the kids from the new jersey team????

**kamalaaa** : it’s true. im sorry to tell you this webs but we are in reality we are sworn enemies. we are star-crossed besties, destined to be bitter rivals until the end.

**kamalaaa** : or at least until we get bored and move onto something else

**miles** : tragic

**kamalaaa** : well. since we’re here and you know the truth, we should probably discuss promotion.

**miles** : give me a second, im recovering from the shock of finding out one of my best friends is actually my sworn enemy from the other side of the Hudson

\------

**Bro (Ganke)**

**Me** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Bro (Ganke)** : ????

**Me** : needed to get it out of my system

**Me** : ill tell you later

**Bro (Ganke):** bet

\------

**kamalaaa  
@kamalaaa_slothy**

**miles** : im back!

**kamalaaa** : good! i planned some stuff out already and handed it over to viv to do her thing but I want to make sure those of us who aren’t attached to the internet 24/7

**kamalaaa** : wanted to run some things by you before I send things out to everyone else.

**miles** : lay it one me!

**kamalaaa** : so I looked into it and it looks like consistency is key for a good social media promotion.

**kamalaaa** : so we should make sure we post about it across social media often and at peak times

**kamalaaa** : but not too often since we don’t want people to make connections

**miles** : makes sense. I do promotions like that sometimes for my art.

**kamalaaa** : good! ill send it out to everyone!

**miles** : if it means anything, I wont tell anyone else about

**miles** : you being you

**kamalaaa** : that actually does miles

**kamalaaa** : thank you

\------

**Bro (Ganke)**

**Me** : so I am definitely not over mm

**Bro (Ganke)** : I’ll get the snacks

\------

**all-according-to-nakama**

Is it just me or are the champions gaining more votes in the young hero popularity poll?

**98 notes**

#it looks like they may overtake young justice soon? #good for them #superheroes #champions

\------

**SlothBaby**

@superhero fans, remember to vote for your favorite young hero team on the young hero team popularity poll! you can find it **here**! I’m voting for the champions!

**super-abs-of-steel**

I’m voting for the Teen Titans because I have fucking taste

**jjjlivesinmybasment**

same. fuck the champions. fucking sjws lmao

**yummothy442**

bold of you to assume the titans aren’t also “sjws”

**jjjlivesinmybasment**

proof

**yummothy442**

they’re decent people and aren’t edgy trolls on the internet. also congrats on living up to bidoof’s law.

**lesbiancaptainmarvel**

holy shit they do

**jui22y**

I’m more shocked at how we’ve officially reached the point where people don’t recognize _yummothy442_ , one of original superhero big name fans, known for his brutal roasts. to be dragged by him is an honor.

**3,920 notes**

#the troll doesn’t even realize the honor he’s been given #to be roasted by *the* yummothy #i feel ancient #my youth is fading

\------

**SlothBaby**

I make one,,, post about voting for the Champions and now everyone wants harass me in my askbox for no reason??? isn’t that the damn point of this poll??? it’s literally a popularity contest where you’re supposed to campaign for your favs to win?? sorry I don’t support your favs

**yummothy442**

that actually really sucks. are you open for a dm?

**SlothBaby**

I am, actually

**3 notes**

\------

**yummothy442**

**yummothy442** : hey, you okay?

**SlothBaby** : not really

**yummothy442** : me and some internet friends run a pretty low key hero fandom discord

**yummothy442** : I can send you an invite

**yummothy442** : we aren’t like creeps or anything btw.

**SlothBaby** : I don’t mind checking it out

**yummothy442** : https://discord.gg/jdCU6q16/

**SlothBaby** : ty

\------

**SlothBaby**

hey guys, things have gotten a little heated lately so im taking a break from tumblr and twitter. im not updating any of my fics while im on break either. i still have some stuff on queue, including some stuff related to the young hero team poll. idk when ill be back. bye for now.

**BadMachine1999**

bye :’(

**uuwwuu111**

good riddance

**jui22y**

that’s pretty cringe dude. she’s only 16. you can see that in her bio.

**lesbiancaptainmarvel**

you guys did this. kamala did _nothing_ besides make a post. fucking assholes.

**590 notes**

#the thing that kills me is everyone in the notes acting like they weren’t harassing her too #she’s fucking 16 #you guys bullied a fucking 16 year old for a stupid ass reason! #this fandom is so fucking toxic I swear

\------

**@kamalaaa_slothy (kamalaaa)** the internet is so toxic lmao. that’s why we hit the block button and keep moving. anyway vote for the champions in the young hero team poll!

**@milesmachinema (miles)** facts. vote for the champions.

\------

**- >**Looks like @ **slothbaby** has joined the party! Welcome! Remember to introduce yourself over in # **intros** and read the # **rules**.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really not sure where this came from? It feels like a combination of various ideas- namely, wanting to smush DC and Marvel together, wanting to write a social media fic, and wanting any sort of Champions content (they are such an underrated team). This takes place vaguely after Scott has left and Riri and Nadia have joined but before Amka has joined. Viv has worked out things with Viv 2.0 already and Champions (2019) does not exist because fuck that run. Current line up for the Champions is Ms Marvel (Kamala Khan), Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Viv Vision, Brawn (Amadeus Cho), Ironheart (Riri Williams), Nova (Sam Alexander), and Wasp (Nadia Van Dyne).
> 
> For transparency's sake, I'll admit that I am much more familiar with DC than Marvel but I am still learning. Feel free to point out anything I get wrong.
> 
> Next chapter will have a lot more DC and I'm excited! Until next time!


End file.
